(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a golf club head and various inserts for use with a golf club head. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vented golf club face or faceplate that allows air to pass through the club head as the club is swung, and provides a sweet spot on the club head.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The game of golf has gained a reputation as being a sport that is very difficult to master. The difficulty of mastering the game of golf involves control of golf swing, the mastering of a proper grip of the golf club, and the mastering of the player's stance prior to and during the swing.
An important aspect of the golf swing is the achievement of the needed speed of club head in order to gather kinetic energy and that will be transferred to the golf ball. Then, an important characteristic of the golf club, which is the club's ability to transfer of the club's kinetic energy to the ball, will come into play.
A known approach at enhancing the speed of the club head has been to incorporate horizontal or vertical slots into the club head in order to reduce the aerodynamic drag or aerodynamic forces on the club head. Examples of this approach can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,614 to Yoon, and U.S. Pat. No. 780,776 to Brown. A drawback to known designs that use slots to reduce drag is that the slotted structure can impart undesired spin or direction on the golf ball.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a golf club or golf club head that can provide the aerodynamic benefits of a slotted club head design, without the problems associated with undesired spin.
There remains a need for a slotted club head that provides highly predictable and efficient transfer of kinetic energy to the golf ball.